The Young Heir And Heiress
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Inuyasha's family and Serena's family can't stand one another, They fought all the time, The Takahashi's family and The Tuskino family never could get along, it had been going though since there great grandparents times, But in this piece the son of the Takahashi's family falls for The Young Heiress Serena, The daughter to his families worse rivals and competitions.
1. Prolog

In this story, Inuyasha's family and Serena's family can't stand one another, They fought all the time, The Takahashi's family and The Tuskino family never could get along, it had been going though since there great grandparents times, But in this piece the son of the Takahashi's family falls for The Young Heiress Serena, The daughter to his families worse rivals and competitions, But the two of them don't hate each other, Instead they have a very fiery heated passion for each other, But sadly they must hide that love from everyone.

He pertains to be dating someone to make his father happy, And she also dates someone too, So read it check it out.


	2. The Plots Beginnings

As the years went by the families continue to fight, Inutaisho And Yue, Fought all the time, In school, At work during the companies gatherings, There families all own there own companies but, There's this company's board meeting staff that bounces back from the both of them, With witch one makes more profits, Because of that, The threats starting going around that either one could get shut down, SO the fighting began.

As Inuyasha was sitting in school, He was 14 teen years old at this point, He started to get curious about girls and body parts and emotions, He was going though puberty right now.

As he sat around the playground, He was playing basket ball, Kikyo and Kagome and a few others were giggling and smiling at him.

He and a few other guys were trying to show off for the girls, To get some extra attention. Serena was reading a book, Like always, She was trying to make her father proud of her, Because he was always angry at the Takahashi's, But she didn't understand what was so wrong about them, He found Inuyasha to be the cutest guy in school, He can be a jerk when he wanted to be, But otherwise he was nicer to his friends, People he liked most the time, Thought Serena seriously.

As Inuyasha looked over at the Tuskino Heiress, The daughter of his Father's worse enemy, He thought she was the cutest girl in the world, She was a little clumsy, But she was an amazing girl, So gentle so sweet and caring, She wasn't a snob like Kagome and Kikyo were, They were spoil rotten by there daddy, Kikyo was head cheerleader and Kagome she was the drama queen of the music room and acting as well, They never did much fun things, Besides fucking guys Partying and shopping like crazy, The twins both acted like that all day long.

Sango was okay for as girls go, But she and Inuyasha grew up together like Brother and Sister, His parents wanted him to marry Sango some day, But Sango was in love with Miroku his childhood friend, So he tried to work around his parents too, But Sango's parents didn't approve on Miroku either, So they pertained to date a little bit to shut them up, But then once they were out of there parents sites and no paparazzi were watching them, Inuyasha and Sango would sneak off, Sango would sneak off with Miroku for a few hours, And Kagome and Inuyasha would go out or Kikyo and Inuyasha too or there was Iyame as well, She liked him too.

But Serena Tuskino was stubborn, She was proud like her families name, She tires to be cool and gentle, She doesn't do much but beside paint and read and write her own stories, Inuyasha watched her for weeks at too.

"Yeah...! Yelled Out Miroku" praising the game. "Nice shot Inuyasha, Spoke up Brandon" seriously. "Nice shot but don't get cocky, Bitch...! Yelled out Koga" seriously. "Did you just call me a bitch...! Replied Inuyasha" growling.

"Your dam right I did, You will fail at everything in life, Your not cut out to be the president of your Father's company...! Yelled out Koga" being a dick. "Yeah...! Yelled out a few kids and girls too" All agreeing with Koga.

Serena was hearing this shit being said to him about that crap. As the guys start a fist fight with each other, Koga slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face nearly breaking his jaw.

"Don't you ever even look at my girl again, Spoke up Koga" seriously. "Kagome stop being a jerk...! Yelled out Kagome" gently. "I am serious, Talk to my girlfriend again and I will kill you, Say's Koga" honestly. Inuyasha was holding his mouth.

"Come on baby, Leave him he's a weakling, Spoke up Koga" grabbing Kagome, She walked away with him, Kikyo and the others started to follow Koga like the new larder.

"Hold it right there, Koga...! Scream out a voice. As everyone turn around to look at Tuskino's" serious face. "What the hell do you what? Asks Kagome" serious. Serena bent down next to Inuyasha putting her hand over his face. Inuyasha blushed for the first time at her touch.

"How dear you, What right do you have to say that crap to people...! Inuyasha works and study's harder then you do, You stupid Jock, He's got a brain and a powerful will to try and work for his father even though, I can tell he doesn't want to work there anymore then I do...! So back the fuck off all of you...! Yelled out Serena" furious.

"Look honey, Your a loser too but because your actually richer then he is, Plus not a demon corporation, It works for you, So why don't you go find a real hobby or boyfriend for once, Say's Kagome" seriously. "Are you implying that, I need to get laid? Asks Serena" seriously.

"Oh definitely, You've had a stick up your ass since the 8th grade, Spoke Kikyo" laughing with her sister. "So I can be whores like you, I don't think so, But if I do have sex, I will fuck someone so hard he will be begging for me to take him again and again, Until he finally asks me to marry him because he still can't get enough out of me...! Yelled out Serena" honestly.

Inuyasha blushed really red, He wanted her badly in more ways then one right now.

"Look let's not turn ageist each other here Serena, But aren't you two like enemies, Your families have been rivals and hating each other for 5 generations, So why would you stick up for him? Asks Koga" confused.

"Why should I fight with Inuyasha, Look I don't really care about this generation thing everyone is going on about, I think the Takahashi are good people, They make lots of money and more then they need, Our families are always fighting about money, It's stupid to fight about it When the smartest thing would be to combine the families companies together, That would shut up those dam assholes that keep pushing our parents into hating each other...! Spoke up Serena Tuskino" seriously.

"Keep dreaming, Like Inutaisho would ever work with your families company, Say's Miroku" honestly. Oh...! Then why are, You and Sango sneaking around if you don't believe there's another way to solve a promble? Asks Serena" seriously. They all went quite.

"I am not Inuyasha's enemy and He is not mine, I will change my families company someday when, I reach the age 21, I will make dam sure of this generation hating thing to be over, I the smartest thing would be to join together instead of fighting ageist each other, But hey that's my idea's so fuck off...! Yelled out Serena" upset.

"I agree, This fighting is dumber then shit, I think it would be a good idea to help each others weak point in our companies instead of trying to break the other one down, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Inuyasha you are practically engaged to Sango the women I love, And you think your father will allow this to happen? Asks Miroku" seriously. "I know it's not easy to think about it, But it's getting to that point in time, Perhaps it's time we think for ourselves not for what our parents want, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"I agree with Inuyasha, I am tired to being bought like a trade for a royal's son, I am not going to marry Inuyasha, I love Miroku and I agree it's time for some new traditions, Spoke Sango" smiling. "Well if there's a way, Perhaps you two can make it though it, Spoke Brandon" honestly. "If Serena, Thinks something this serious, It's a huge deal, Say's Molly" honestly.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and everything. Inuyasha's month really hurt.

"We better get you to the nurse to take a look at that, Spoke Serena" smiling. Inuyasha took her hand and walked with her to the nurses office.

"Aren't you to be in class? Asks The nurse" curious. "Inuyasha and Koga kind of got into a fight, I think Inuyasha's jaw might have gotten broken, Spoke up Serena" honestly. " Umm...! let's take a look, It's a good thing this school as everything, Say's The nurse seriously.

She took an x-ray of his jaw line. As this was all happening, Kagome and Kikyo both didn't like this shit that was happening, So Kagome called Inutaisho telling him about Tuskino's daughter being to friendly with His Son.

His father ran down to the school so fast, Same for Serena's Father, He got a call from Kikyo the girls thought it be fun to get them into trouble.

"So how's it looking? Asks Serena" curious. "It's not broken, It's fine, But no more fights Inuyasha, understood, Spoke The Nurse" gently. "Alright, I will try not to fight with Koga, But if he starts it, Then I will attack him back, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Very well, But please try to be good, Like your father was when he was in school here, Spoke up The Nurse Emily" giving up.

"I am not my father, Everyone respected him, I am just his Half Demon son, I don't get respect, That's why Koga fights with me, He hates me, Because he knows I have more to gain in life then him, But yet because he's a full demon, He thinks it's an insult to have power at all, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"That's just stupid and wrong, There's nothing wrong with you being a half demon, I think it's what you have to give that matters, Replied Serena" seriously. "I am going to give you two some space for now, I want you to hold that ice pack on for awhile longer, I will check in on you soon, Say's The Nurse" leaving them alone.

"Do you truly believe I can, Make something of myself, That I have more to give? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I do, Spoke up Serena" smiling.

He kissed her over the lips. Serena was shocked by far, But she warped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He felt much better, like life can be stronger, That life can be better then it has been, He was sure of it too he had some feelings for her.

She laid down on the bed, While he kept kissing her, They both were rubbing each other enough, Until Both of there father's storm into the office, After hearing that Inuyasha and Serena were in the nurses office.

Inuyasha and Serena both jump as there father's came in, Seeing them in that situation.

"What the hell, Inuyasha...! Get the fuck away from that Bitch...! Yelled out Inutaisho" furious. "But Father, I like Serena Tuskino, I want to keep dating her, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

"Me too, I like Inuyasha, Papa, And if I want to see him, I am going too...! Yelled out Serena" seriously. "I don't think so, He's the enemy he will only break your heart, Serena, Theses demon's are only able to love themselves, There not capable of love, He just trying to trick you, A classical demon's mind tricks, Prombley to throw you off of your quest for ownership over our company, Spoke Yue" seriously.

"Oh no you didn't just go there...! Yelled out Inutaisho" seriously upset. "Yes I did, You keep your son in line Takahashi, If he as ever touches Serena again, I will break his neck...! Yelled Yue" furious.

"Why don't you keep your little slut in line, She's the one who's prombley put a spell on my boy, Otherwise Inuyasha would never like a girl like her...! Yelled out Inutaisho" picking a stronger fight.

"Dad...! I never, Placed a spell on him, And I do like Inuyasha a lot, And not put a piece of mind into it, but We go to school together everyday, You can't keep us from talking and hanging out...! Yelled out Serena" seriously.

"If anyone put a spell on anyone, It's your son, He's bewitched her mind, She never use to talk back to me, like that...! But don't you worry about us anymore, Because from this moment on Serena will be going to a different school, Far away from your Half Breed son, Spoke up Yue" seriously.

"If I ever catch her around my Son again, I am not going to promise I will keep her safe, She might just have a little accident...! Yelled out Inutaisho" seriously.

In that point, Serena's blood ran cold. "Were all of the Takahashi like this? Thought Serena" afraid of them now.

"Father, I would never allow you to harm her, Like that, You can't threaten someone just because you don't like there kids, I have the right to choose the women I love and like, Replied Inuyasha" furious.

She looked at Inuyasha, Is Inuyasha always going to be like this, Or will his Father turn him into a monster like the rest of his family, She started crying.

"Don't you worry, I will protect you forever and always, From them, This isn't over Inutaisho, Mark my word you will be shut down one day, Spoke Yue" seriously.

"Enough...! Let's just go home...! Scream out Serena" crying loudly. "Serena, I am sorry for this, But looks like things will won't be how we see them to be, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "I guess, So goodbye have a nice life, Say's Serena" coldly to make her father happy.

"See now that's my daughter's normal self he place a spell on her, Spoke Yue" honestly. "Shut up, Inuyasha get in the car, Say's Inutaisho" seriously. As they both went two different limousine and then they left.

Afterwards, Inuyasha went to a rich school for learning what it was like to own his own company, This place was for Rich kids only, Mostly boys only. They wouldn't take chances of him running into Serena Tuskino.

That is where he as been for the last, 8 years of his life, School and business learning's, He would be known as Lord Inuyasha in the classes, Boys and His weren't always nice to each other, He got into many fights but learn to actually stand on his feet now, When he was restless, He would go out into town and have sex with girls wherever he could find them, Sometimes Kikyo and Kagome would fly out to see him, He would sleep with them both, Sango and Inuyasha only had sex once to see if there was anything else between them, It was nice and pleasurable but that was it, They didn't feel right about it afterwards, She told him that Miroku went to war when he turn 18, She was worried about him, terribly witches why she kind of slept with Inuyasha she was lonely.

She told him how Serena was doing too, Sango accidentally got sent to the same school in London, A school for school, After all Serena and Sango were both very rich heiresses, They both were giving almost everything in life, She said school wasn't the same without Him and Serena keeping the peace and order in the school, So she asks her father to send her to a new school Witch is where she found Serena, They were like the best of friends, Along with a few others.

"How she is really, The truth Sango? Asks Inuyasha" curious. Sango pulled out a photo of Serena, She looked very grown up now, So beautiful still.

"Can I have this picture? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "Sure I have plenty of them, Say's Sango" smiling. "She's change a lot, Something about that last day at school with you, As gotten to her badly, She is no longer, As gentle and sweet, As she use to be, Yue as really put her though a lot to make her see what Demon's are like, Mostly with what your family as done to many others, Spoke Sango" sadly.

"What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" Afraid that she might hate him now. "She as been though tough times, Her Mother was killed by a Demon that works for your Father, He took things to far, Serena was with Her Mom that day, Your Father looked right at her with cold eyes, When it happen, He said someday that it would be Her fate to die by your hands, Inuyasha, She watched Her Mother died right in front of her, Spoke Sango" honestly.

"Serena's heart is cold as ice in some ways, Say's Sango" honestly. "I would never, Hurt her...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously. "I know you, love her, But your parents have just angered the Tuskino family much worse, Yue is doing everything into shutting your families company down, Spoke up Sango" honestly.

"Thanks for the picture, Here I want you to give this to Serena, It's a gift I made for her, But I was waiting for a day when I found it to give it too her, Say's Inuyasha" heading over a locket to Sango. "You don't want to give this to her yourself? Asks Sango" curious. "My father as the dam photographers from the paparazzi follow me a lot plus being an heir is almost impossible to go anywhere without them seeing me, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "I understand, Serena is hit by the a lot too in japan and London, Replied Sango" seriously.

Afterwards she left for home. Meanwhile with Serena, She was known by Lady Serenity now, She was learning to take over the company, She hate demons more then before, Koga got his ass kicked by her, She still didn't want to think bad about Inuyasha, If only she could have seen him again just once even, As Sango return from her trip she went on, She grave Serena the locket, She told her where she was and everything he's been doing.

Serena looked at time locket, It was a beautiful heart shaped locket, It held there picture in it, by the end of the year, Serena was praying he was still the same, She bought her clothes and bags inside her old house, Yue was happy to have her home again, He missed her a lot, Being an only child is lonely, His wife and him was suppose to have a child but he died with his mother when she was murdered. He never remarried either.

Serena seen a news paper with Kagome and Inuyasha on the cover of it kissing. They were caught in the middle of something obviously, Though all that, She smiled because she knew that, Nothing will ever be sweeter then there first kiss at school, Kagome and Kikyo and other girls can try as hard as the wanted, She would hold a strong power of Inuyasha's heart somewhere deep down she still believe that bringing the company feud to an end would be best, But she never let her family know that, She thought that way.

Inuyasha was headed home finally After 8 years he was home to stay, Of course his parents having changed, Inuyasha yelled at his Father for the attack on Serena Tuskino's Mother, Izyoie didn't even know about this either.

They all fought like crazy, but Inuyasha pertained to act afterwards like he was happy that he killed her mom, The bitch deservers to be punished by someone, His Father no longer as cameras on his son now. He took him into work with him.

Inuyasha and Sesshomarou both share the company, But Sesshomarou bought out his own, Place to rule over, He wasn't interested in fighting with the Tuskino's either. Miroku finally came back to Japan too. They all went out for drinks to catch up like old times.

So how will they all expect life now, Everyone is grown up, Everyone as had a change in heart, For some things were beginning to plot all over again. Keep Reading and find out.


	3. Office Meetings And Hot Feelings

The next morning, Inuyasha's Father Inutaisho was taking his son into work with him for the first time ever.

Ringing...! Ring...! As his cell was going off. "Oh...! Father, I need to take this call, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously. "Can't it wait? Asks Inutaisho" gently.

"Nope, It's Sango calling, So I have to answer her call, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

Ah...! I see your girlfriend is calling you, Alright go ahead take the call, Say's His Father smiling. Whatever, Spoke Inuyasha walking away.

"Hello, Sango what's up? Asks Inuyasha" answering the phone. As she went on ranting and talking about what was going on.

"Okay, Sango calm down, No you can get though this, Spoke up Inuyasha" talking on his phone. "But...! They still won't approve of Miroku, There still talking to your parents about our marriage okay, I am not going to marry you, I am not going to allow them to keep doing this to us, Either you speak up or I will, Say's Sango" seriously.

"I will figure out something, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Okay, But seriously I can't take this fighting much longer, Miroku and I have been talking about running away if the fighting doesn't stop, My parents were even upset about Me being friends with Serena Tuskino, Say's Sango" honestly.

"I am sorry, But I have to go, I am starting work today with my Father, I must work really hard to get into his head if my plan is going to work out, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Can't you just say your having an affair with someone else, That way they won't force us to be married? Asks Sango curious. I will think of a plan, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Alright bye for now, Say's Sango" hanging up. As he sat thinking about something to say, As he left the room he was in, He accidentally slammed into someone.

"Hey...! Watch where you are going...! Yelled out a Female "voice. Huh...! Serena, Is that you? Asks Inuyasha opening his eyes. Ah...! As Serena looked back at Inuyasha.

"Umm...! Oh, Hi Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena" not looking him in the eyes. "What's wrong with you, Why are you acting so cold to me? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Serena, The meeting is about to starting, Say's Yue" seriously.

"Inuyasha, I see you found our rivals, Let's go and talk with the broad, Perhaps there company will finally be shut down, Spoke up Inutaisho" seriously.

"Serenity is going to be the new heiress of this companies future, I will own both of these companies, Say's Yue" seriously. "Put your money where your mouth is, Inutaisho" Seriously. "Why don't you, Replied Yue" seriously. "Father, Let's not waste our time with these demon's, Spoke Serena" coldly.

Inuyasha never thought she could talk so cold in all his life. "Very well, My Daughter knows her path, I hope you do too as well, Half Breed, Say's Yue" walking away with his daughter. "Don't listen to them, Let's go, Spoke up Inutaisho" serious tone.

As the meeting went on forever, Inuyasha kept sneaking peaks over to Serena, She was dressed so seriously, Her hair was the same way it use to be, Two pigtails with two buns at the top her head, She look so wealthy and so bought up to take her business seriously, The way she talked to the business broad, About there Profits and everything, Plus more, The broad agreed to work with it, But unfortunately they also agreed to keep Inutaisho's company open as well, Unfortunately they all think it would be best for them all to combined there families, By having the Heir of Inu corporations, The Demon company, And then having The Heiress of The Tuskino family's corporation, Marry and combined there companies together.

Yue and Inutaisho, Started a fight in the office, yelling horrible things at each other, The Broad took deep breaths and said there goodbyes, Figuring they agree once more.

"Please think about the offer, It's important to be closer together, You both have a stronger chance of keeping all of this open, Plus you both have strong ideas, So neither one can get shut down, Spoke Dallas" seriously. "No thank you, Say's Yue" honestly.

"I can't work with this guy, We hate each other, Replied Inutaisho" honestly. He killed My Wife and my unborn Son, So no thank you, Say's Yue seriously. "No...! Sir, it just can't be, Replied Serena" honestly. "Well who would want to be married to a snobby witch like you, Spoke Inuyasha" playing along.

"Huh...! Even Sango, Doesn't want to be married to you, Say's Serena" seriously. He was growling at her. She was being very cold to him. "Father might, I have some alone time with this bitch? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Forget her, We have to head back to work...! Yelled out Inutaisho" honestly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be seen with her anyways, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. Serena slammed her body into his arm as she walked pass him, But slap a piece of paper into his hands, without anyone noticing it.

"Ahhh...! As he felt something in his hands, He found a small piece of paper. Serena left with her Father. And Inutaisho went back to work. Inuyasha was sitting in his office.

He open up the letter.

"Dear, Inuyasha I am sorry for being so cold to you, But this is the only way for the company to Survive though this hard times, I am sorry about this but I am afraid we can't be friends, Even if we could I couldn't forgive your Father for murdering my Mother, I am sorry, Please let's just keep this strictly business" Say's Serena" in the letter.

Sign Serena.

"I see, So she does still like me, But because of what father did, She and I have to keep this a secret from everyone, Whispered Inuyasha" confident.

Meanwhile later on that night.

Sango and Inuyasha had plans to meet up for dinner. His Parents were so happy about it, They push for him to asks her to marry him, But out of the blue Sango agreed to marry Inuyasha. He was confused by this.

As they were in the limo Inuyasha was confused to why, Sango would come to his house and Say she wanted to be his wife. His parents were happy as could be, Izyoie called Sango's parents and told them.

Inutaisho stated a yes, That he expected Sango to become His Son's bride. Sango kissed Inuyasha right in front of everyone. He was lost by far, End of flashback. Inside the limo.

"Look were at the restaurant, Oh...! this as always been my favorite place to eat, we are going to enjoy tonight, Spoke up Sango" smiling. "I know, It's where we first met as kids as well, Say's Inuyasha" remembered very well.

"Yeah, I remember a lot from back then, Say's Sango" honestly. "Excuse me, But can I help you two? Asks the Host" curious. "I am Sango and this is Inuyasha Takahashi, We would like a table, Replied Sango hanging on his arm. He felt weird with Her hugging him like this.

Right just a few minutes wait is that alright? Asks The Host gently. Sure, Spoke Sango sitting down with Inuyasha. He was so confused. How sound I come out and asks her without sounded mean and disrespectful, Thought Inuyasha worried.

Right then and there came walking in Serena with a mysterious guy. Hey...! Serena...! Called out Sango running to her. Inuyasha stay in his seat.

"Hello, Sango what are you two doing here? Asks Serena" nervous. "Just getting something to eat, Oh and to celebrate our Engagement, Replied Sango" blushing. What? Spoke Serena surprised. Congratulations, Sango, Spoke up Darien gently. "Right, So will you two be tying the knot anytime soon? Asks Sango" curious. "We'll see, Say's Darien seriously.

"Who the hell are you? Asks Inuyasha" serious tone. "You must be the famous, Inuyasha Takahashi, Serena's rival, Say's Darien" seriously. "What of it, Smartass, Replied Inuyasha" upset.

"Inuyasha, This is Darien Chiba, He and I have been dating since High School, Say's Serena" seriously. "Oh...! well congratulations, Sango and I will be getting married in the late fall, Replied Inuyasha" serious tone.

"Well don't let us keep you, From your celebrations, So good night, Come on Darien, Spoke up Serena grabbing Darien's arm.

"Sango, Inuyasha your table is ready, Spoke up the Host respectfully. Thank you, Say's Sango smiling. Inuyasha went to the table with Sango. He couldn't believe that guy.

"He's so cocky, Thinking because he's with her, He's the big shot, Thought Inuyasha crewing on some bread. " Inuyasha are you alright? Asks Sango" worried.

"I wasn't aware that she had a befriend is all, But whatever, So what's with this I want to get married stuff, Early today you said you wanted to be with Miroku, So what happen seriously? Asks Inuyasha" honestly.

"He was cheating on me, He was with another women, He met her over sea in the military, She was a nurse that he fell for, She came over to visit with him, He said he had feelings for her, Irena she was so beautiful and talented and he said he take my parents anymore, His family really like her, He wants to get married to her instead, Say's Sango" tearing up.

"Sango, I am so sorry, I figure we have had sex before, We could be together, Right? Asks Sango" curious. Perhaps we could try to be together, I wouldn't dream of hurting you, I guess it's better then being with the twin brats, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Really, We can get married? Asks Sango" surprised that he would go though with it. "Oh...! what the hell, Why not get married, Spoke up Inuyasha" blinking his eye at her. Sango kissed him and he return it.

He didn't want to say no anyways, He was just stuck in his Father shadow, The women he really liked was with someone else and as been train to hate him, So what more could he do, At least Sango knows his strong points and everything else she respect him too.

As Serena was sitting closer to them then, They knew, She was put behind them. She heard what was truly said, Miroku cheated on Sango, and now Sango wanted Inuyasha to marry him to cover the pain.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom, Say's Serena" respectfully. "Sure, Sweetheart, Spoke up Darien" smiling. As she walked into the restroom, Inuyasha notice her walking into the restroom.

"Excuse me Sango, I need to use the restroom, Spoke Inuyasha" gently. "Okay, Don't take to long your food will cold, Spoke Sango smiling. "I won't, beside I have 30 minutes or so before our food it made correctly, Say's Inuyasha honestly. "Good Math, Spoke Sango" shocked.

As Serena finish going to the bath, She began washing her hands, That's when the door open up, Inuyasha walked into the girls room, He locked the door behind him tough. As Serena looked into the mirror, She seen Inuyasha's reflection.

"What are you doing in here? Asks Serena" nervous. "Look...! I am sorry for what, My Father as done to your family, But what they do, As no reason for us to hate each other, I would never hurt you, I don't care how bad my Parents would want it, I would never kill you, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"Inuyasha, I know you wouldn't hurt me, But I can't risk the public and others to figure out that, You and I like each other, I don't want your Father coming after me next, Replied Serena" honestly. "I would never allow him to harm you, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"I have to go, Darien will get worried if I don't head out soon, Spoke Serena" nervously. Inuyasha pushed her ageist the door. "What do you think your doing, Unhand me, Spoke Serena" blushing.

Kissing...! As Inuyasha started kissing Serena. "Umm...! What is he doing, He is kissing me, Thought Serena emotionally.

"I have missed these lips more then anything, I can still remember our first kiss, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly. Serena blushed, But she did remember too.

"Oh...! Inuyasha, I have missed you so much, Say's Serena" kissing him back. He started kissing harder, then started rubbing her backside.

"Wait, I can't not here, Whispered out Serena" mumbling. Meet me later tonight, After dinner, At the Inn Motel, Whispered Inuyasha" hugging her. "But I can't, My Father would be furious if he found out, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"I want you to meet me in secret, I want to spend a night with you, Whispered Inuyasha gently. I will try to come, But I can't promise anything, Say's Serena seriously. "Kissing...! making out...! Oh...! Ahhh...! moaned out Serena. I will see you at the hotel, Be there tonight, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling.

He unlocked the door and left the restroom. Serena looked at her clothes, She was nervous about this plan, She knew she should just tell him off, And to tell Sango the truth, But she just couldn't she still had feelings for him. She had missed kissing him so much.

As they all ate for the night, Sango was bought home by Inuyasha, She kissed him goodnight, Then he check in with his parents, He pertained to go to sleep. They left him alone, He jump out of his window and jump over trees then over the wall.

He went to the motel waiting for Serena to show up. He pray she did show, He wanted her so bad. Why do I like her so much, I should want nothing to do with my Families worse rival, I just can't stop myself, I know should have just taken Sango instead, But some how I wanted her still.

As Serena walked up to him. He turn around to look at her.

"I shouldn't be here, But I came anyways, But no one can ever know about this, Say's Serena" seriously. "Right, I promise not a word to anyone, Spoke Inuyasha" agreeing.

They both walked into the motel room. They started making out right away, Serena was very emotional at first, But very wild, It's like she hasn't gotten laid and forever. He slammed her ageist the desk in the room. His hand rubbed her legs so tightly, He undid her shirt's buttons, He stuck on her nibbles hard, Making her moan out. She was wet really wet.

"I've dream of doing this with you, Whispered Inuyasha" kissing her body up and down. "So have I, Mumble out Serena" moaning.

"Deeper, More, More harder...! Moan out Serena" breathing harder. Inuyasha started licking every itch of her walls and more, She started screaming. "Yes, Louder, Moan out Inuyasha" turn on.

She rolled on top of him, she pulled the rest of his pants off, She began giving him a strong blow job, He was enjoying it. They both started a four play on each other, They began fucking harder then ever. He was pushing her over the table so hard. Afterwards, Inuyasha pick her up and threw her in the bed, He crawl on top of her. They both were enjoying themselves.

As that went on for hours at a time, Serena thoughts were. "Why do, I allow this to happen, I know I should hate him, But I just can't, I just want him to love me, Not hate me, Thought Serena" moaning. "I want to love you forever, Mumble out Inuyasha" kissing her as he fuck her harder.

"Inuyasha...! cum for me...! Called out Serena" seriously. "Anything for you, Spoke up Inuyasha" moaning. They went for another half hour until, Inuyasha finally came.

"Breathing...! breathing harder...! Oh...! my god...! breath out Serena" breathing deeply. "You were really good, I haven't gotten that lucky before, Beautiful and talented, Say's Inuyasha" breathing harder too. She fell asleep with him later that night.

After about 3am, Serena and Inuyasha woke up again, Serena got up to leave. "You leaving already? Asks Inuyasha" sad to see her go. "I have too, If father finds me gone, He would be upset, Spoke Serena" seriously. "I will miss you, Say's Inuyasha" kissing her.

"I have to go, I will se you around, I will think of something to come see you, Once in awhile, Replied Serena smiling. "Bye, Bye, Spoke up Inuyasha" gently.

As the days went by, Day and Nights, Inuyasha and Serena found a way around there parents, Sango too, Inuyasha did feel bad about it, But Sango kind of already knew about his feelings for Serena.

But during a night with a business dinner deal with both companies, It was important for them both, So during the night, Inuyasha and Serena found a quite place to have sex together. without the others knowing. But anyways, Sango and Sesshomarou got to talking, He found her interesting anyways, He kind of fall for her.

She left with him that night, She slept with Sesshomarou. She realize she cheated on Inuyasha, But now she felt terrible for cheating on him with his brother.

So what happens next, Will things be told, Will anyone ever find out the truth too. Keep reading. To Be Continue.


End file.
